yasocfandomcom-20200214-history
Warm Cup Of Coffee
"Help I Have Metaphorical Carpel Tunnel" - WCOC Appearance Warm Cup Of Coffee Is A 5'6 foot marble coffee mug comprised of highly dense liquid within him, and currently competing in YASOC Personality Warm Cup Of Coffee Acts Rather Childish, in his way of speech and body language, but the actions he executes, are very much well thought out. Gameplay During the beginning of the season, it was smooth sailing, getting first place on the first challenge. He was very silent and never attempted to form any plans nor tried to make relationships, since if done so, only raises the possibility of getting backstabbed by the one he would have trusted. After that though, problems started to appear. He couldn't perform the second challenge and got anxious that he would get one of his team members eliminated. After a while, words started to pop up, it was said that one of the contestants, Painkillerhttps://yasoc.fandom.com/wiki/Painkillerhad started a group, to get him eliminated, as he says it himself: "I Can Tell That He's Gonna Be A Threat During The Merge" Basically seeing WCOC as a target, which was the very reason the group existed. Further on, it was getting more rough for Mr Marble here, there weren't as many Persian Stuffs Members as there was, he felt as if this was his fault, since he IS getting targeted by the leader of an opposing Team. WCOC's team was up for elimination, he didn't have much of a choice, using his Super Token, since Palm Tree decided to reveal the I Tried Token plays BEFORE the elimination. This is what scared him, he saw that the leaders of BOTH enemy teams used an I Tried Token on him. If he hadn't thought of using his Super Token, to WCOC, he thought that that would be the end of his journey. Then, one of the members from Painkillers team, had heard of Painkiller's plans, and decided to back stab him. This was of course TNT, TNT saw WCOC as a "Friend From A Different Team". Painkiller, like the damn he is, uses his allied powers to target TNT once their team was up for elimination, sacrificing themselves. WCOC to this day has not formed any relationships to strengthen his winning chance, or even his moral standards. And with it being the merge section of the camp, he knows the fact that it will be a more simple job for Painkiller to get him eliminated. He eventually kept himself safe against the giant alliance, And Clementine selected him and Zapper to be in the finale, As he did excuse the finale challenge, He got the huge majority of the jury votes, and the votes he received from Jury made him the winner of YASOC 1 Trivia * WCOC is the first here on this wiki to have an interesting Trivia. * Warm Cup Of Coffee isn't actually actually a "warm" cup of cofee,the liquid he contains is highly dense and breaks the laws of thermodynamics and physics, by being EXTREMELY hot and somehow managing to stay inside its container most of the time. ** The heat of WCOC's liquid is only felt with direct contact with the liquid itself, anywhere near it or near WCOC even right above it! It will only feel warm, hence his name :D